


trout fishing

by halfannie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: hurt it so bad/////, i never meant to///, now i lay me now i lay me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfannie/pseuds/halfannie
Summary: Nick Adams did it too
Kudos: 10





	trout fishing

A man from a book from the library did it too, trout fishing through his hometown as he tried not to sleep during the war

so

his

soul

wouldn’t

fly up and out in the night like it tried to do since he got blown up////

and so he’d fish the streams in his brain

using a salamander//// as bait but after that one time he never used a salamander or crickets because of how they acted on the hook////hook///////hook

///neat and agile and a lovely color

neat and agile and a lovely //impaled and //drowned and //eaten by a fish //EATEN by Nick Adams Nick Adams Nick Adams Annie Leonhardt

now I lay/// me

now I ///lay me

now/// I lay me down to sleep

I pray the fish’s soul won’t //weep//

**Author's Note:**

> [sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014909/chapters/57369379)


End file.
